


Monday Mornings

by aBrokenAnkle



Series: Edgy Heathers "home for for kids in need" au [1]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Other, Texting, it's a bit more modern than actual heathers setting so??? That's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aBrokenAnkle/pseuds/aBrokenAnkle
Summary: dREaD – veronicaaaaaadREaD – I miss yoooouuuuuTeenangst – heather I’m taking a  T E S T you almost got me an FdREaD – sorry not sorryor: Mondays suck and nobody likes them





	Monday Mornings

motherofFOOLS – morning love!

Teenangst – ugghghhhh mooom

Teenangst – let me die in peace

motherofFOOLS – I know, I know, Monday morning difficulties

motherofFOOLS – I’ll be working all day too, you know

Teenangst –but mooom

motherofFOOLS – If you get up quickly, Martha says she’ll make waffles when she gets out of the shower

Teenangst – aaaand I’m up

motherofFOOLS – it’s nice to see I still have some power over you

 

* * *

 

 

Cinnamonroll – kay I started up the waffles

Teenangst – Martha!! Gm!!!

Cinnamonroll – gm to you too!!!

Teenangst – I’m getting in the shower I’ll watch the waffles after I’m done

Cinnamonroll – bless

 

* * *

 

 

Cinnamonroll – V ER ON ICA S AW YER

Cinnamonroll – WHY IS THERE BLOOD ON MY TOWEL

Teenangst – oops

Teenangst – both of our towels are the same color sorry

Cinnamonroll – VER ON IC A

Teenangst – m a r t ha

Cinnamonroll – WE’VE LIVED TOGETHER SINCE WE WERE T H R E E

Cinnamonroll – YOU SHoul d K N OW WHO’S TOWELS ARE WHO’S BY NOW

Teenangst – lol sorry

Cinnamonroll – AND WHY IS THERE BLOOD

Teenangst – ok ok you got me

Teenangst – my zit popped in the shower

Teenangst –  and I didn’t notice until it was too late lmao

Cinnamonroll –  EW EW EW

Cinnamonroll – G R O S S  NOW I HAVE TO WASH IT

Teenangst – it’s nothing you haven’t seen before chill

Cinnamonroll – I’M DISOWNING YOU

Teenangst – ily too marhter

Cinnamonroll – !!!

duKE – S T IO P

Cinnamonroll – ??

Teenangst – ??

duKE –  Y’ALL EARLY MORNING SHOWERERS NEED TO  S T  O P

Teenangst – gm to you too

duKE – Y OU WOKE ME UP

Teenangst – we have school in an hour, heather it was going to happen anyway

duKE – I STAYED UP UNTIL FOUR LAST NIGHT LET ME  L I V E

Teenangst – heather

Teenangst – breakfast is in five minutes get up

duKE – I don’t give a  S H I T ab breakfast

Cinnamonroll – EXC U S E  M E

duKE – ???

Cinnamonroll – NO!!! SWEARING!!!! IN THE GROUP CHAT!!!

duKE – frike off mom

Cinnamonroll – that’s better.

Cinnamonroll – and G E T OUT OF BE D

duKE – N O

mellOW – we’re such as dysfunctional family I love us

Teenangst – tag urself I’m “frike off mom”

mellOW – I’m “LET ME  L I V E”

duKE – r u d e

Cinnamonroll – I’m “y’all early morning showerers”

duKe – thIS IS BULLYING

 

* * *

 

 

motherofFOOLS – ok honey I’m going to leave the house soon      

Teenangst – mom help

Teenangst – heather won’t get out of bed

motherofFOOLS – uh oh

motherofFOOLS – has she taken her medication yet this morning?

motherofFOOLS – try pulling the covers, that usually works in a pinch

Teenangst – no mom wrong heather

Teenangst – McNamara is fine it’s duke

motherofFOOLS – ah

motherofFOOLS – I’ll be right up

 

* * *

 

 

mellOW – I hear footsteps coming up the stairs

duKE – who is it

mellow – oh N O

mellOW – HEATHER VERONICA’S MOM’S COMIG GET OUT OF BED

duKE – F R I C K

Teenangst – heather where are you

duKE – in bed

mellOW – ;^)))

duKE – heather no

mellOW – heather yes

mellOW – ;^)))))))

duKE – are you going to do that every time I mention being “in bed”

mellOW – probably!!

Teenangst – ewww get a room you two

mellOW – Says the one who’s literally the!!! Queen!!!! of pda w/ Chandler

Teenangst – no

Teenangst – Chandler is the queen of pda

Teenangst – I’m her royal subject

duKe – kinky

mellOW – ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Teenangst –  A N Y W A Y

Teenangst –I know where heather # 1 is

Teenangst – but where’s heather # 2

duKE – who’s heather # 2

Teenangst – mac

mellOW – me mac?

Teenangst – you mac.

duKE – ??

mellOW – does that mean chandler is heather # 3?

Teenangst – haha no

Teenangst – I usually just refer to her as “my heather”

duKE – g r o s s

Teenangst – haha ikr

duKE – and your telling us to get a room??? smh

Teenangst – a n y w a y, where’s mac

mellOW – I’m in the other bathroom dying bc my eyeliner came out wrong for the fifteenth time

duKE – relatable.

Teenangst – just blend w/ eyeshadow to cover the mistakes

Teenangst – that always works for me

mellOW – that won’t work

mellOW –it’s heavy winged eyeliner

Teenangst – ah

Teenangst – I see

 

* * *

 

 

Cinnamonroll – WHERE IS EVERYONE

Teenangst – both heathers refuse to come down, mac’s in the bathroom, duke’s in her bed

Cinnamonroll – come down and eat breakfast with me then your mom can handle getting them down

Teenangst – mom’s gunna kill us if she’s late for her day job again

Cinnamonroll – I’m taking out the waffles!!!

Teenangst – C OM IN G!!!

Cinnamonroll – …..

Cinnamonroll – veronica

Teenangst – W H O O PS

Cinnamonroll – WHAT DID YOU DO WHAT WAS THAT SOUND

Teenangst – ok so

Teenangst – I might have tried sliding down the banister again

Cinnamonroll – veronica.

Teenangst – I was excited sorry

Cinnamonroll – >:/

Cinnamonroll – one of these days you’re going to get a concussion

Cinnamonroll – and I’m not paying for your funeral

Teenangst – :(

 

* * *

 

 

mellOW – AYYY I’M DOWN AND OUT

mellOW – where is everyone?

Cinnamonroll – KITCHEN

Teenangst – MARTHA MADE WAFFLES

mellOW – WOOOOOOO!!!!

mellOW – WHERE’S HEATHER

duKE – dying

mellOW – ???

Teenangst – ???

Cinnnamonroll – ???

duKE – tfw veronica’s mom actually D R A G S me out of bed

duKE – I am innocent and pure and do not deserve this

Cinnamonroll – “innocent and pure” EXCUSE Y O U

Teenangst – heather we have school in five minutes and you haven’t even eaten anything yet

duKE – It’s ok I’m not hungry

Teenangst – haha yeah you are

duKE – correction: I don’t need food today

mellOW – HEATHER

duKE – breakfast is for losers anyway

mellOW – H U N N Y,,,,

duKE – s w e e t i e

mellOW – D E A R

duKE – L O V E

mellOW – eat your waffles, hun

duKE – BUT IT MAKES ME FEEL G R O S S

mellOW – you need food to live!!! Heather!!!!

duKE – I’ll be fine I’ll have a snack later

mellOW – HE A T HE R

duKE – HE A T HER,,,,

mellOW – Heather

mellOw – ilysm!! and I actually want you to grow up and spend a long, wholesome life with me

mellOW – and it makes me so sad when you don’t eat anything so pl e a se pr ett y please?????

duKE – no

mellOW – </3

duKE – ………

duKE – …….f I N E,,,

mellOW – WOOO!!!

Teenangst – B L E S S

Cinnamonroll – V ICTORY

 

* * *

 

 

dREaD – WHERE ARE Y’ALL I’M AT SCHOOL EARLY

Teenangst – !!!! Private chat!!!! Ilysm!!

dREaD – ILY TOO BUT

dREaD – W H E R E  A R E  Y O U

Teenangst – dying bc everyone is so slow on Mondays

Teenangst – including me but

dREaD – V ER ON IC AAA

Teenangst – noT EVERYONE IN THE WORLD IS A MORNING PERSON OK??

dREaD – VER ON IC AAA

Teenangst – HE A THERRRRR

dREaD – I NEED TO KISS YOU AND I HAVEN’T YET TODAY HURRY UP HURRY UP HURRY UP

Teenangst – I

Teenangst – we’re getting in the car now

dREaD – Y E S

dREaD – ZOOM ZOOM

Teenangst – more like vroom vroom

dREaD – no

Teenangst – yes

dREaD – I’m breaking up with you

Teenangst – ily too heather

 

* * *

 

 

mellOW – public school sucks why do we still have to go to it

Teenangst – bc my fam can’t get enough gov. financial support to actually pay for anything above the bare minimum staffing in our home

duKE – you’d think that literally being the best charity service in this town your parents would get way more recognition from the gov

mellOW – life sucks!!

Teenangst – yeah, it does

Cinnamonroll – are we all having a mope corner again?

Teenangst – oui oui mon ami

Cinnamonroll – …can I join?

duKE – shoot

mellOW – go ahead

Cinnamonroll – ok

Cinnamonroll – high school sucks a lot

Cinnamonroll – people are still calling me “Martha Dumptruck “ even though I’ve asked them to stop

Cinnamonroll – and idk I’m so lucky to have you all because not a lot of people want to be friends with me

mellOW – that sucks!!

duKE – life sucks

Teenangst – who wouldn’t want to be friends with you Martha you’re so great

Cinnamonroll – idk a lot of ppl just

Cinnamonroll – say that I don’t act normal or something??

Cinnamonroll – they say I’m too much of a wide load

Teenangst – WHO ARE THEY

Teenangst – I’LL FIGHT THEM FOR YOU

mellOW – rt

duKE – rt but I can’t fight for shit so you’re out of luck

Cinnamonroll – veronica no fighting

Teenangst – veronica yes fighting

Cinnamonroll – Veronica I love the fact that you care about me

Cinnamonroll – but you are NOT!!! getting suspended again

Teenangst – T H IS  SU CK S

mellOW – rt

duKE – rt

Cinnamonroll – rt

 

* * *

 

 

dREaD – ARE YOU HERE YET

dREaD – ARE YOU HERE YET

dREaD – ARE YOU HERE YET

dREaD – ARE YOU HERE YET

dREaD – ARE YOU HERE YET

dREaD – ARE YOU HERE YET

dREaD – ARE YOU HERE YET

dREaD – ARE YOU HERE YET

dREaD – ARE YOU HERE YET

dREaD – ARE YOU HERE YET

dREaD – ARE YOU HERE YET

dREaD – ARE YOU HERE YET

dREaD – ARE YOU HERE YET

Teenangst – WE’RE HERE

dREaD – WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

 

* * *

 

 

duKE – tfw Chandler drags veronica into the bathroom the second we enter the building

mellOW – veronica are you ok

Teenangst –  oh yeaaaahh ;^))

mellow - I'm pretty sure veronica is More Than Ok right now ;)

dREaD – EVERYONE LEAVE THE BATHROOM QU ICK

duKE – omg you screamed that so loud everyone’s s p ri nti ng out

dREaD – you think that after half a year of this people would just avoid the bathroom in mornings

mellOW – never mess w/ the demon queen of highschool

dREaD – ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Teenangst – GTG BYE!!!!

 

* * *

 

 

Teenangst – eyyyyy where did everyone goooooo

duKE – in class

mellOW – like proper students at this time

dREaD – F R I C K LE  F R A CK

Teenangst – RUN RUN URNUR URNUR RUN RUN

dREaD – VERONICA OUR CLASS IS THE OTHER WAY STOPE RINNING

Teenangst – O O PS IE  D O O DLE S

 

* * *

 

Cinnamonroll – I’m starting to see the blessings of not being in a relationship

duKE – or just not being so hopelessly into each other that you show up ten minutes late for class at the same time with disheveled clothes like  I D I O T S

mellOW – I can hear the long-suffering sigh coming from the teacher and I’m on the other side of the building

 

* * *

 

 

dREaD – veronicaaaaaa

dREaD – I miss yoooouuuuu

Teenangst – heather I’m taking a  T E S T you almost got me an F

dREaD – sorry not sorry

Teenangst – >:(

 

* * *

 

 

dREaD – can I come over to your house after school

Teenangst – yeah of course

dREaD – coolieo

Teenangst – are you going to tell your parents?

dREaD – it’s not really necessary

dREaD – whenever I’m not home they just assume I’m at your house anyway

Teenangst – wait

Teenangst – do they know that we’re dating?

dREaD – no

dREaD – I still have no idea how they would react if I told them that I’m dating their closest business partner’s daughter

Teenangst – idk my mom is supportive they probably would be too

dREaD – yeah but your mom deals with kids as ½ of her living

dREaD – my parents have no clue what they’re doing

dREaD – I’m pretty sure I was a drunken mistake on dad’s part and mom just went with it

Teenangst – ……

dREaD – sorry

dREaD – that was a bit self-depreciative

Teenangst – we should probably talk about that some time

dREaD – unfortunately

 

* * *

 

dREaD – veronica heL P

dREaD – G U Y S  HE LP

Teenangst – ????

mellOW – ????

Cinnamonroll – ????

duKE – are you dying

dREaD – no

duKE – than I don’t care

dREaD – R UD E

Teenangst – AGAIN: ?????

dREaD – ok so

dREaD – I’m trying to flirt with this kinda cute kid and they’re being totally oblivious

Teenangst – om what do they look like

dREaD – kinda weird pretty pastel stereotype minus the flower crown

dREaD – which shouldn’t be my type at all but,,,,,,

dREaD – but I’m like aesthetically attracted to those,,,,,arms,,,,,

Teenangst – it’s been such a long time since you’ve had a crush like???

Teenangst – who are you and what have you done to the real heather

dREaD – I NEED FLIRTING ADVICE ASAP HELP

mellOW – can’t help you there

Cinnamonroll – same I’ve been crushing on the same guy for years and he still hasn’t noticed me

Teenangst – idk just compliment them a bunch???? I guess????

dREaD – I TRIED BUT AGAIN

dREaD – THEY’RE BEING TOTALLY OB LIVIOUS

Teenangst – gooD LUCK I’m a terrible flirt

Cinnamonroll – rt

mellOW – I just can’t really give any advice?? the only people I flirted with back in The Day were sweaty jocks and now I’m too happy with duke to think about flirting with other ppl

duKE – TH AT’S SO S W E ET  AWWWW COME HERE

mellOW – how???

mellOW – We’RE IN DIFFERERNT CLASSROOMS???

duKE – T AKE A HALL PASS

mellOW – C O M I NG

Cinnamonroll – the teacher is getting suspicious,,, I have to get off my phone now

dREaD – HELLLOOOOO I’M STILL HAVING A CRISIS OVER HERE

dREaD –  ………

dREaD – BETRAYERS, ALL OF YOU

dREaD – Y’ALL ARE DTM

Teenangst – it’s ok heather you still have me xoxoxoxo

dREaD – D E A D  T O M E

Teenangst – :-(

Teenangst – I’m breaking up w/ you

dREaD – jk jk I love you sm please don’t leave please please

dREaD – V ER O NI CAAAAAA

Teenangst - :^)

Teenangst – <3

dREaD – !!!!!IO NIJ WIOJDOICWJIOWXM

dREaD – !!!!!! <33 !!!!

**Author's Note:**

> If it's not obvious: Heather Chandler and Veronica Sawyer are both poly and ok with each other's flirting
> 
> so 
> 
> this is a first
> 
> hi
> 
> Edit: in case people don't know, each part to this fic is under one series, and individual works serve as sort of "chapters" to the series
> 
> The second part of this series is out now, you can just click to it in the description arrow
> 
> there's going to be a lot more characters in the other parts to this series, but this establishes the main few
> 
> hopefully the flow of my writing will get better, I know right now things are a bit.....wacky. To say the least.


End file.
